The Rogues of Starry Nights
THE ROGUES OF STARRY NIGHTS INTRODUCTION You padded blindly in a forest in the middle of the night, drenched to the bone. You had collapsed somewhere, but you can't remember where. All you know is that you're hungry, and the fact that it was raining extremely hard right now wasn't making anything better. An owl hooted in the distance, but you ignored it. Owls were not great prey. You came to a stop, scenting a small creature. You didn't recognize the scent, but you were too hungry to care. You started stalking the scent anyway. Then you saw the creature: a silver-furred rodent, eating some strange plant on the ground. You peered closer, seeing the creature was an opossum. You still didn't know what it was eating, though. Suddenly you hear a stick crack. You duck and look in the same direction, no longer worried about the opossum getting away, but the sound that might be a threat. Your ear twitches uncomfortably, everything seemed to quiet. You slowly look back to the opossum, and found it lying on the ground, dead. Did whoever broke the stick kill it hile I was distracted? I don't see how it could've died... You thought, scared to think the creature was going to kill you, too. You peered closer at the opossum, and realized it wasn't really dead. It was merely pretending to be dead! Clever trick... You thought, then quickly killed it as it was about to lift it's head. You congratulated yourself, wolfing it down. "Hey you!" A voice called out, edged with hostility. You whipped your head around, claws unsheathed, fur bristling. "What are you doing on our territory, eating our prey?" The trees above you rustled, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a clouded leopard was right next to you. "W-Who are you?" You asked nervously. Her gaze felt like a tidal wave had crashed down on you. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She snapped back. You gulp, then answer, stuttering, "I-I'm (your name). I-I was wandering t-this place for p-prey, I-I didn't k-know this was anyone's t-territory. I-I can l-leave now if you w-want." Around you, the storm seemed to calm down. You thought the she-leopard's gaze softened a little, but it was hard to tell in the dark. "Are you perhaps in a Clan or group?" The leopard asked. "N-No." "Then would you be interested in joining The Rogues of Starry Nights?" She offered. "I-I..." Her eyes narrowed. "We'll take you to camp. If you say no, you can try to escape with your life before we kill you." You arose to your paws, and followed her. A bundle of different scents surrounded you, so you figured you were close to the camp. You heard a cat jump behind you, and you turned around, seeing another feline. It was a domestic cat, like you, and her eyes glowed white at you. You turned back, and realized you had passed this area already. "Here we are," the leopard meowed as you followed her into a gorse tunnel. You emerged from it in awe. No wonder you haven't seen the camp, it was completely hidden! "So, would you like to join? Or would you rather be our enemy forever?" She growled softly. You studied the camp, then nodded. You realized she wasn't looking at you, so you said yes. "Brilliant, great choice. You won't regret this. Cinder, go alert everyone or call for a meeting. Either's fine with me," she meowed to the cat behind you. Then her gaze settled on you. "My name is Echo, (your name). Welcome, to The Rogues of Starry Nights." INFORMATION |} RULES 1. Double-Grouping. Double-Grouping is strictly forbidden, and you will be exiled if you are proven to have truly been double-grouping. 2. Respect. You must respect everyone, especially the high ranks. If you do not, you will be punished accordingly inside or outside of roleplay. 3. No Power-Playing. Power-playing, also known as God-Modding, is strictly forbidden, and it also ruins the roleplay fun for everyone. If you are caught power-playing, you will be warned. If you have been warned three times, the next time you are caught will result in exile. Power-playing is doing impossible things that cats can't do, and phrases like "nm," "nd," "nn," and "dodges attack." 4. The Warrior Code. You must follow the warrior code, even though we are rogues. We are not heartless. If you do not know the warrior code, you can find it here. 5. Activity. You MUST be active and reply on the threads more than five times a day, with the exception of Sunday. If you are going to be away for a while, you must use the hiatus form on the page. If you are inactive for two weeks without a valid reason, you will be removed. If you are unsure what a valid reason is, feel free to ask the leaders. 6. Drama. Keep the drama under control please. Too much drama can be sickening for some people, or unrealistic. There cannot be two tornadoes, one hurricane, five badger attacks, and ten deaths in one day, or even a week. 7. Leaving. You may only leave three times. The third time you leave you will be permanently exiled, and the fourth time you come back, you will not be welcomed. We are not a hotel. 8. Patience. Be patient, and don't expect an answer from someone right away. We all have a life outside of the internet. 9. OCs. You may have up to three OCs. In roleplay, 1 moon equals an IRL week. You may only bring in a new OC once a week if you wish, and you cannot kill off an OC unless you've had that OC for at least two weeks. 10. Visitors. Visitors are our guests. They will be treated just the same as any other member. ALLEGIANCES |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ALLIES APPLICATIONS Category:Rogue Groups Category:Neutral Realmed Category:Dark Realmed